Electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like often include a microphone and a loudspeaker to conveniently perform audio recording and playback. However, the recording quality is often poor due to high noise levels and weak far-field recording signal, among other problems. Furthermore, a user cannot monitor the effect of the audio recording over the mobile phone in real time.